


Marry Me || Happiest Season Fluff Fic [ON HOLD]

by trash_noodle



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_noodle/pseuds/trash_noodle
Summary: After the events of Christmas Abby and Harper are on good terms again and Abby starts to ponder whether or not this is the opportunity she's been waiting for in order to ask her beloved girlfriend for her hand in marriage. Of course there are still a few obstacles there. Such as asking Harper's father for his blessing, wondering if Harper herself will say yes, and of course Abby's own goddamn nerves.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Marry Me || Happiest Season Fluff Fic [ON HOLD]

The events of Christmas had definitely left a mark on Harper and Abby’s relationship, whether that mark was permanent or temporary Abby didn’t know. She tried most of the time to keep herself from thinking of it, though she had been inexplicably hurt by Harper’s actions she knew that her girlfriend was trying to be better. More honest. It was just hard to forget that she’d almost been shoved aside that way - but Abby understood Harper’s troubles. Coming out was a hard but unavoidable thing to do when it came to family. And there was no knowing just how they’d react. Harper had been afraid, afraid that her family wouldn’t love her anymore. Though Abby couldn’t exactly sympathize, her parents had been so loving and understanding when she’d told them she was a lesbian. People reacted differently. But Harper seemed to be closer than ever with her family, something Abby was thankful for. She knew she could get past the pain, after all it had been just a few months and slowly but surely they had started to move past it.

So that left Abby with one question in mind. Could she resume her plan? After all she still owned the ring. She still had it all figured out. Christmas had certainly been a setback but now that things were surely getting better for the both of them, it seemed that now was the perfect time to set her plan in place. She just needed to know where to start. Obviously she could confide in her good friend John for this. He was often available to help Abby with any of her troubles, most of the time at least. If he wasn’t trying to please some guy he’d recently fallen for. No secret there, John was a hopeless romantic. Though he’d never catch Abby saying that aloud, she tried her best to be supportive of his choices for dates but maybe it was just her but his choices didn’t exactly seem appropriate. Half of the time John often fell for the wrong kind of guys, now that was a trouble Abby usually had to help get him out of.

Back to the matter at hand though - proposing. Abby loved Harper so much, and she wanted her to be a part of her life forever. For better or for worse, till death do they part. It was something she’d dreamed of from the first day they had met. It was typical, but Abby had really been certain that Harper was the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And perhaps she would. They’d already proved that despite their disagreements, arguments and of course what had happened in December, that their relationship was strong enough to survive such hardships. Maybe this was the sign that they were ready.

Of course Abby’s nerves had to kick in at the last moment. Maybe she wasn’t ready for this huge commitment? Maybe Harper would think she wasn’t ready either and then it would throw the relationship off track all over again. Maybe Harper’s dad wouldn’t even give her his blessing after all they had gone through to reach this point. Great, now Abby was probably going into hysterics. She probably looked like an idiot too. She attempted to cover up her panic as Harper walked into the kitchen, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. She smiled at Abby as she usually did and sat down opposite her on the small circular table by the window. Abby returned the smile weakly.

“Good morning,” Harper murmured, her fingers curling against Abby’s own, “you’re up early.” She noted after glancing at the clock which read 10:42am. True, Abby had difficulty sleeping due to her persistent thoughts about the future, so she’d rolled out of bed, half asleep and sat down here with a cup of coffee, which she’d realized she’d left on the table without even drinking it. Abby yawned absentmindedly.

“Yeah I thought I’d better get an early start y’know?” She smiled at her girlfriend warmly, watching as she too yawned in turn, “you could’ve slept in, you didn’t have to come down so early.” She pointed out calmly.

“I know but I missed you.” Harper said truthfully.

Abby just rolled her eyes playfully, “and _you_ call _me_ the cheesy one.” She shook her head, grinning.

It was silent for a long time, Abby continued to stare out the window. Her thoughts were drifting.

“Is something bothering you?” Harper asked suddenly. Abby met her gaze. She looked concerned, her brow was creased with worry. Ah, so it was obvious? Well Abby obviously couldn’t tell Harper exactly what was bothering her, that would ruin the surprise. She really hated to lie to her girlfriend, but this was to keep the secret safe. So perhaps she could do it just this one time.

“Just - thinking about…” Abby trailed off, lost in thought. She hadn’t been the best liar. And Harper was sure to catch on.

Harper’s face filled with understanding and she nodded slowly. Abby froze. Was it really that obvious? She thought of something to say on the matter. Explain that all she wanted to do was commit to this, to love Harper forever and ever. To marry her because she didn’t want to drift apart or lose her-

“Your parents?” Harper whispered.

Apparently it wasn’t as obvious as she’d previously thought. Her parents had been the least troubling thoughts she'd had. At least until Harper had mentioned it. She half smiled at Harper when the latter squeezed her hand gently as a comforting gesture. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful, but please remember that I’m always here to talk to you.”

“I know,” Abby replied, “and I love you so much for it.”

Harper was on her feet and she wrapped her arms around Abby’s shoulders. She nestled her face into her neck lovingly. Abby smiled and leaned into the touch. She gave her a quick yet passionate kiss on the cheek before moving around and lifting the long cold coffee off the table. “I’ll make you a fresh one.” She commented. Abby watched, thankful that Harper didn’t suspect anything just yet. It was a wonder how. Abby was terrible at keeping secrets and even Harper knew that.

“Thanks babe” Abby said.

Harper just flashed her one of her dazzling smiles and turned back to the coffee pot.

So Abby needed a plan. She obviously wasn’t going with the former christmas plan. Now she’d have to rethink everything. Though it was a little easier now that Harper was truly out to her family. Abby just hoped she wasn’t getting ahead of herself, she had no idea what Harper would think. She had no idea what Harper’s dad would think! What would their reaction be when Abby waltzed into their house asking, _‘oh hey can I have your blessing to marry your daughter, yeah y’know, the one you only just found out was gay?’_ it wasn’t exactly ideal. And Abby definitely wasn’t going to risk going alone. She’d probably call John and ask him to go with her, this was very important to her and as her best and only friend he would have to agree. At least she hoped he would.

Step one on the proposal plan. Call John and ask him to go to Harper’s parents house and ask for her father’s blessing. It was a simple plan. Simple but Abby was still terrified. She couldn't mess this up, she couldn't - not again. She had to remain focused and sure.

Step two? It really depended on how asking for Harper’s father’s blessing went but if it all went well, then hopefully set up a romantic date, possibly a dinner in some fancy restaurant if she could afford it. And then she’d propose as the night came to a close. It was the perfect plan. 

She just hoped it went as perfectly as it sounded.

She jumped when Harper set the freshly made coffee down on the table, her girlfriend gave her a worried look. Abby tried her best to seem okay - she hadn’t been expecting the anxiety.

“How much did you sleep?” Harper asked quietly.

“Uh - about four or five hours I think.” Abby replied. It was true, she’d been awake most of the night thinking over and over about this, and her anxieties only got worse each time.

Harper frowned, “you could’ve told me, I hate to think about you lying awake all that time.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Abby admitted, “you just look so damn beautiful when you sleep you know?” 

Harper looked flustered, Abby grinned, glad to see that nothing had changed.

“Well, maybe you should rest.”

“I can’t, John called me earlier, said he needed me to come over for something. He didn’t say what but I have a feeling it's something to do with the fish he recently bought.” Abby lied smoothly, drinking some of her coffee and getting to her feet, luckily for her she was already dressed, she just needed her coat.

“Recently? I thought-”

Abby gave her a look that she immediately caught on to.

Harper just shook her head, “how many fish does that add to the total?”

“Honestly? I’ve lost count.”

“So many poor fish.”

“Let’s just be glad he hasn’t decided to get a cat or anything.”

The two looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing quietly. Abby smiled again, glad that everything was near enough back to normal. She’d missed this.

“How long will you be out?”

“I shouldn’t be long, unless he also has some sorta story to tell me, if that happens probably a few hours.” It wasn’t exactly a long drive to Harper’s parents place, and she knew the way. There was no way she’d get lost, that was a relief, but it didn’t ease her nerves.

“I’ll miss you.” Harper murmured into her ear, once again embracing Abby. She pushed her lips against her girlfriends and held her in a loving embrace, their fingers intertwined. 

“I won’t be long.” Abby promised. She almost wanted to stay wrapped up in this embrace forever and never let go.

And so it began with Abby leaving the house just a few minutes later. She was sure Harper had watched her leave, her expression full of suspicion but also worry. Abby winced, she knew Harper knew that she was still a little sensitive about the topic of last Christmas. She might think the worst of Abby’s little trip.

Halfway through her journey in the car she mentally cursed when she realized she hadn’t even called John and told him about her plan. 

Well, better late than never.

She quickly dialed up his number and waited patiently.

‘ _Abby? Do you know what time it is?_ ’ Came John’s sleepy voice from the other end of the phone. Abby rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah it’s almost 11am,” she replied evenly, “I need to ask you a favor.”

There was a long drawn out groan from the other end of the phone as John tried to get his bearings.

‘ _What?_ ’ John demanded, his voice thick with sleep.

“I’m-” Abby inhaled sharply, “I’m going to ask Abby’s dad for his blessing.”

There was an odd silence and then the rustling of covers and frantic footsteps.

‘ _What?_ ’ John repeated, this time he sounded fully alert. Sort of panicked really, ‘ _are you sure you’re ready?_ ’

“Mhm, I’m ready.” Abby insisted, “I just hope Harper is…” she trailed off, unsure. Then her own panic set in. What if Harper refused? What if - what if after all they’d been through…

‘ _Abby, Christmas wasn’t exactly the best. You two still have a lot to work through._ ’

“I’m ready John, I want to do this. If Christmas was any show - I might not get another chance.” Abby explained.

There was a long pause.

John sighed heavily.

‘ _I’ll come with you, for moral support._ ’

“I was sort of gonna ask you that anyway.”

‘ _Of course you were._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> So uh - my first work for this fandom. Is it a fandom? I have no clue, I just wanted to write something for it so here we are. A fluff fic with very little angst with a happy ending dfhjksadfhsd  
> I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
